Lonely Night
by Arra Frost
Summary: FF VII and FF VIII crossover. Reno Sinclair is left all alone while his three best friends are busy for the holiday. What trouble will this horny redhead get into? warnings: yaoi. AU.


**Warning! This is yaoi! In my mind Reno is bi, and Cloud, Leon and Irvine are gay (Irvine may be bi... can't remember). If you don't like yaoi (guy on guy) then don't read.**

**This is a very short one-shot I wrote in Oceans class. It may seem weird with the four main characters, but you see me and my three friends are roleplaying with these three characters (I play Reno). We create a bunch of different scenarios (currently they are in an all boy's christian school hahahaha) and we play them as though the four are friends or just meeting and become friends. This one-shot is a story sort of based off one of the RPs. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

* * *

**

**Lonely Night**

Reno Sinclair sat in the living room of his apartment with a pout upon his face. He was not impressed. Tonight he was left all alone. Leon was over at Cloud's for the night and Irvine was on a trip to some ranch for the weekend. Reno had not been invited to Cloud's for reason which were blatantly obvious and to top it all off... all the good, even the bad, clubs were closed for the holiday. And once again who was left out? The sex-craved, egotistical redhead, that's who.

Sure if Irvine were here they could be screwing each other senseless but nooo that wanna-be-cowboy had to go off on the weekend get-a-way to be surrounded by more wanna-be-cowboys and shitty ass horses.

So here he sulked, flipping through the channels on his television. Nothing good was on of course, and the only porn that he'd come across was crap for "the elderly". Reno almost barfed at the thought of all those wrinkles... WAIT! Porn! He knew _exactly_ where he could see himself some good gay porn. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Simple answer... it's Reno.

Turning off the t.v., grabbing his car keys to his beautiful black convertible and his jacket Reno ran out of his apartment at full speed.

* * *

It was dark. Only one light in the house was on and that illuminated room was where Reno could watch his porn. Oh how lucky he was that there was a tree right next to the window and that one of his porn stars could only have sex with the light on... little wuss was afraid of the dark.

The smirking redhead chuckled at his genius, fool-proof plan as he started climbing the tree. Near the top Reno perched himself on a branch with the perfect view of the window and peered in to see exactly what he expected.

On the bed directly across from the window the blonde and brunet were groin at it without the covers on. Luckily the window was open, allowing Reno to hear all the groans, gasps, moans and purrs. It was heaven. Live porn. Almost as good as actually having sex... Almost.

As he watched the positions change Reno undid his pants and reached inside to grab himself, moving his hand swiftly over his member. He bit his lip to suppress his own moans as he watched and listened to the others. Almost at the climax Reno closed his eyes, setting a faster pace while keeping the others' images in his mind.

"For fuck sake!" A familiar voice startled the redhead from his heaven, and before he could climax too... "Reno get the fuck out of the tree and put that away!"

Reno stared back at an angry Leon who stood at the window with a blanket around his waist. Cloud still lay on the bed only now fully covered by blankets. But Reno kept his firm grip on himself and smirked. "What if I say no?"

"I'll shoot you."

Pausing Reno decided to push his luck. "You wouldn't dare." Sure he knew Leon was completely serious and he would dare, he'd done it before. But one as horny as he was didn't really care about the consequences of his actions.

Leon narrowed his eyes, turned around, grabbed his gun-blade and returned to the window to aim it directly at the redhead crotch.

"Come on Squally... you wouldn't want to hurt Reno Jr." Bad call made by the lust-blinded Turk.

Leon's eye twitched at the name and he cocked the gun.

"Leon... you can't shoot him." Cloud called from the bed. "It's Reno, what can you do?"

"This." Leon fired the gun-blade but shifted his aim from the redhead's crotch to the tree branch.

Reno was lucky to keep his dick, but unlucky for the bullet caused the tree branch to break and he fell two floors to the hard ground.

"Next time you won't have a Reno Jr." Leon said from upstairs before closing the windows and the drapes leaving Reno to lay dazed on the ground.

When he finally recovered Reno stood and smirked once again. He continued jacking off. For not allowing him to watch, he was going to leave them a nice gift on Cloud's front steps.


End file.
